phoenix wright turnabout birthday cake
by barrylawn
Summary: its phoenix wrights birthday but he must stop the party to figure out who stole the cake in court, CAN HE DO IT?


PHOENIX WRIGHT TURNABOUT CAKE

BY BARRYLAWN

"SUPPRISEEEEE!" shouted everyone and they jumped out of the giant birtday present "HAPPY BIRTDAY PHEONIX!"

"wowww" shouted pehnix "i did not see u there, dis is so surprising"

phenix got birthday presents and everyone partied to objection and testimony and pursuit and confess the truth music and then it was time for kek

"alright wheres the cake" said birthday phoenix

"coming" said gumshoe who was making the cake

everyone went to get plates but there were none cause maya took them all

"maya give them back" shouted phenix and he jumped on her and fought and a cloud of dust appeared over tehm to censor the violent bloody parts also they were too lazy to amimate it so they hid the fight

however phoenix won and got the plates back

"good now we can eat, wait no we cant, cause the cakes not here so we cant eat it, HEY GUMSHOE WHERS THE KEK?!" shouted phoenix getting pissed

he ran into the kitchen

"WHERS THE KAKE YOU PIECE OF- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP" shouted phoenix cause gumsho WAS ON THE FLOOR

AND THERE WAS A MYSTERIOUS GUY AT THE WIDNOW AND HE JUMPED OUT

"GUMSHOE NOOOOOOOOOO" shouted phoenix

"im not dead pal" said gumshoe

"O TANK CRIST, wat happened"

"...ugh... the cake phoenix... is the cake there"

phoenix looked on the table and the oven and other places but

"its not here" said phoenix

"detective ive had enough of your shit" said franziska "YOUR UNDER ARREST FOR STEALING THE CAKE"

"WHAAAT BUT SIR I DIDNT STEAL IT"

"silence" shouted franziska whipping him and she arrested him

"(theres gotta be a chance to turnabout here)" thought phoenix

he looked around the kitchen and noticed it was clean

there was also a recipe book on the table

=== AT THE TRIAL ===

"ah yes yes yes yes" said the gallery

GAVEL

"court is in session for the thiefing trial of dick gus" said judge

"the defense is ready your honor" said phoenix

WHIP

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOW" shouted jug

"what do u THINK you foolishly hairy fool" said franziska

"my beerd is NOT fool OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" said judge gettin wipt again

"shave it. i want it gone tomorrow or ill take u to my sex dungeon" said franziska

"not again!"

"now ill make my opening statement, gumshoe stole kek from phoenixs birthday and the victim is foolish enough to defend him"

"hes innosent" said phoenix

"tehn let me show u how fool you are, i call the detective in" said franziska

the detective came in

"name and occupation"

"dick gumshoe. detective"

"ok testify about your investigation"

"ok pal"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

\- gumshoes investigation

"the defendant stole phoenixs kace"

"he was the one cooking it"

"we think gumshoe ate the cake as soon as he took it out of oven"

"there was noone else at the crime scene"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "there was another person at the sene"

"WAT" shouted gumshoe "THATS IMPOSSIBLE, I WAS THERE AND THERE WAS NOONE ELSE!"

"but i was first on the scene and saw a guy in black jump out the window"

"LIES" shouted guy in black from the gallery "FUK U PENIX UR A LIAR LAWYER, FUKKER"

"black calm down he does not appear to be accusing you" said guy in white "rest assured if he does i will shoot him."

"uhhh anyway it wasnt him" said phoenix "test the window for fingerprints"

"ok" said gumshoe

he went to test them

"we didnt find any prints"

"WHAT" shouted phoenix and he got wipt "OWWWW"

"ha ha" said karma "now i call my witness"

the witness came

"my name is flour sugar" said flour

"testify" said karma

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

\- what i saw

"i saw gumshoe baking a cake"

"HOLD IT" shouted phoenix "what did he put in"

"500 grams of evil"

"OBJECTION!" shouted phoenix and he presented the recipe book "the birthday cake doesnt have evil listed as an ingredient!"

"WHAAAAAAAAT" shouted flour "but he put it in"

"this can only mean ONE thing" said phoenix "gumshoe was baking SOMETHING ELSE"

"but what" sweated von karma

phoenix looked through the recipe book and found a recipe on the last page that was made with 500g of evil

"TAKE DAT, IT WAS THIS" he presented the page

the page was a recipe for a criminal

"AS YOU CAN SEE, GUMSHOE WAS BAKING A PERSON, AND THAT WAS THE MAN ON THE SCENE"

"but mr wright" said judge "who was this criminal"

"i think it was the WITNESS, FLOUR SUGAR"

"OH NOOOO" shouted flour

WHIP

"OWWW" shouted phoenix

"FOOL" shouted vonkarma "what... what evidence do you have"

"my evidence is to test him for fingerprints" said phoenix

"WHAT WHY" shouted flour

"the killer didnt leave fingerprints on the window yes because he didnt have fingerprints but if we dont find prints on your fingers but find ingredients instead then you must be the cake!"

"AAAH" shouted sugar

they tested it and he had no prints but he was cake

"so mr sugar, you ran away, which means, if we think about it..." he turned and pointed at sugar "YOU stole the cake!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed sugar "FINE! I DID IT! I DID IT BECAUSE I DIDNT WANNA GET EATEN!"

"wow wat a tragic villain, he commited a crime so he wouldnt die, i feel bad for him" said udgey "anyway i declare dick NOT GUILTY"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY" said the court

===AFTER THE TRIAL===

"thanks pal" said gumshoe "now we can celebrate your birthday"

"hey nick" said maya "i got cake"

"yay finally i get my cake" said phoenix

and they ate cake in partyness of phoenixs oldth birthday

THE END


End file.
